Orbing
Orbing is the power to teleport to another location through the use of orbs. This power is possessed by Whitelighters, Elders and Whitelighter-Witches. When someone orbs, they turn into a swarm of blue and white orbs that rise upwards, or sink downwards, depending on the direction the being is going. However, certain Half-Whitelighters orb in a swirling manner without rising or descending. As a protection from evil, Orbing is one of three teleportation powers being able to reach the Heavens, another one being Sparkling, a neutral restricted teleportation power that the Angels of Destiny uses and other neutral beings and the last one being Dark Wisping something that the Angel of Death uses. The Heavens is where the Elders convene and assign their Whitelighters. On at least three occasions, the warlock Eames and the Titans stole the orbing power from Whitelighters to attack the Elders. List of Users Original power * The Elders * Whitelighters * Andy Trudeau * Paige Matthews * Wyatt Halliwell * Chris Halliwell * Melinda Halliwell * Sam Wilder * Sandra * Odin * Roland * Istaga * Hannah * Ohaju * Kheel * Jonnah * Kyle Brody * Natalie * Simon Marks * Gideon * Leo Wyatt (Formerly) Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. * Pip Muniz-Halliwell * Piper Halliwell * Eames * The Titans * The Source of All Evil * Phoebe Halliwell Related Powers Telekinetic Orbing Telekinetic Orbing is the ability to teleport or move objects through the use of orbs. It is a hybrid version of regular Telekinesis combined with orbing. The first being to display this power was Paige Matthews, the first known Whitelighter-Witch. Her Whitelighter DNA caused her power to manifest through orbs. Pip Muniz-Halliwell used this power to redirect Juno's fireball to vanquish him. Remote Orbing An advancement of telekinetic orbing allowing the user to send other beings to another location without having to orb with them. Remote orbing was used for the first time by the Elders from the Heavens when they orbed Leo Wyatt away from Piper Halliwell when he tried to marry her. Paige Matthews later developed this power for the first time when sending Phoebe home from Magic School. Combustive Orbing Combustive Orbing is the supposed hybrid power to combust objects and beings by channeling orbs into the desired target. This power was used only once by Wyatt Halliwell when he destroyed a dragon he had conjured. The true nature of this power remains unclear, as it was only witnessed once. Orb Shield Orb Shields are transparent blue energy fields composed of orbs. It is a highly focused advancement of Telekinetic Orbing and has only been shown possessed by Whitelighter-Witches. Wyatt Halliwell possessed this power from the womb, allowing him to protect himself and his mother from harm. Notes and Trivia * Black Orbing is an evil counterpart of Orbing used by Darklighters and Darklighter-Witches. When Wyatt Halliwell was evil, he also orbed through black orbs. * The special effects of Orbing has changed a throughout the series of Charmed. It has noticeably gotten darker, and in later seasons the orbs would rise slightly then dissipate instead of rising out of sight. * In early seasons, it was mentioned that it is forbidden to take passengers, more specifically witches, while Orbing. However, Leo Wyatt broke this rule on several occasions and this rule was subsequently forgotten about. * Whitelighter-Witches are shown to orb differently to Whitelighters. While Wyatt and Chris Halliwell orb in a similar manner to their father by rising up and descending in cyan orbs, Paige is instead surrounded by darker orbs before disappearing on the spot, while Simon Marks is surrounded by more watery, swirling orbs. * When shooting a scene where someone orbs, the director would yell freeze to the actors on stage. A blue light would then be put on (the director would yell "orb light up") the actor who orbs. The actor would then move to his destination and unfreeze as the blue light fades out. After that, the scene is edited and orbs are added. (This can be seen in the Behind-the-Scene's video of The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell) * In Germany, the powers of Orbing and Beaming, a type of teleportation used by Cupids, are both called Beaming'' (german: Beamen''). There was no difference made between them. * According to Leo in ''The Three Faces of Phoebe ''(Charmed), orbing burns a lot of calories. References # Orbing - visit Charmed Wiki for more information. Category:BLESSED Category:Powers Category:Book of Shadows Category:Good Powers Category:Teleportation Powers Category:Whitelighters